Child's Play: Wake Up
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Sunday morning isn't exactly how Myka and HG usually like it.


She was aware in some obscure way that she was dreaming. The world around her moved in the abstract, broken way that dreams do, pieces of her life drifting in and out. Then it seemed more real. A solid presence came to the forefront of the dream, Emma calling her name.

"Mama," whispered into her subconscious and dragged her up towards consciousness. Myka blinked her eyes opened and was greeted by bright brown eyes, curls and a mischievous grin as Emma sat on top of her, her face inches from her mother. "Mama," she whispered again.

"Emma, I love you but why don't you ever wake Mummy up first?"

"She's grumpy," Emma replied.

"True," Myka sighed. She moved away from HG as best as she could, leaving enough space for Emma to crawl into between them and get under the covers.

Myka's favourite thing about Sundays was lying in bed late. She had always a get up and go kind of person, her jobs had always required it and even on her days off these days saw her up with her wife doing mom things. But ever since HG had come into her life Sunday meant they slept late. Or as late as their little bed bug would let them before coming in and climbing on top of them. She curled up with her daughter, closing her eyes and trying to catch a little more sleep now that Emma was happy. She lay in Myka's arms, her fingers playing with HG's hair, making plaits and fanning it out happy to be with her parents.

The sound of a crash downstairs drew both parents from their sleep. HG shot up in bed, Myka automatically shielding Emma from whatever it was.

"What was that?" HG asked, still slightly groggy. She looked at Myka and realised Emma was in the bed with them. "Myka, if Emma's in here..."

"Someone's in the house," Myka finished, worry crossing her face.

She saw the reaction in HG. She knew exactly what thought was in her head, the past running through her mind and the anger seep in. HG threw back the covers and ripped the drawer out of her bedside, taking her tesla out of it. "Stay with Emma." She told Myka as she stormed across the room.

Myka saw the fire, the determination to protect her family and she jumped out of bed to stop her before she rushed headlong into something.

"Honey, breathe. Please be careful."

"Myka, get your tesla and stay with Emma." HG opened the door and slipped out.

Emma looked worried, not sure what was going on. Myka grabbed her, lifting her into her arms and cradling her. "You're okay baby girl. It's okay."

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Myka's neck.

"Nothing sweetheart," Myka assured her, watching the door that HG had just left. She held Emma tight, listening downstairs for any sign that she needed to get down there.

"Myka!" She heard her wife call. "Myka, come down here!"

Myka dropped Emma back on to their bed. "You stay right here, okay?"

Emma shook her head, not sure what was going on. "Wanna stay with you."

Myka sighed. "Emma..."

"Wanna stay with you," Emma told her again, grabbing one of her arms and hugging it tight.

"Okay, you can wait at the top of the stairs, got it? I can see you, you can see me." Myka told her, taking her hand. She stopped by their drawers, taking her tesla from the top drawer and slowly eased out of the room and down to the stairs.

She managed to get Emma to let go of her hand, looking back to check on her when she reached the bottom.

Tesla trained in front of her she saw her wife standing at the entryway to the kitchen and walked up to take her side. She took in the smirk, the hand HG had on her hip and the tesla now hanging in her hand by her side and followed her line of sight. One of their vases was smashed across the kitchen floor, knocked from its place on the table and sitting in its place was a furry lump.

Myka dropped her tesla. "A cat? It was a cat? Helena, you could've told me it was a cat!'

"And miss the look on your face right now?"

"Are you okay?" Myka asked her, reaching hand up to grip her wife's jaw and check her.

"That was really scary there for a minute," HG admitted to her.

"We're all okay," Myka assured her, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Our protector." HG visibly relaxed her tense shoulders and smiled at Myka.

Myka returned her attention to their intruder. "Did you tesla it?" She asked, noticing it just laying there, her nose crinkling with displeasure.

"No, I did not. It was... asleep when I got down here," HG defended herself. "How did it get in?" She looked around the kitchen. The windows were all shut and the doors were locked.

Myka felt a little body hit her legs, arms wrapping around them as Emma peeped around to look at what they were looking at. "What did you do to the kitty Mummy?"

"Why do you both assume.. I may not be a cat person but I didn't tesla the creature."

Myka suddenly realised what had happened. She pulled Emma arms from around her legs so she could turn and look at her daughter. "Emma, have you been playing with the neighbour's cat again?"

"Yessss," Emma answered, her posture slumping as she realised she was in trouble.

HG sighed. "What did we tell you?"

"Not in the house," Emma mumbled. "I thought he went home." Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at her parents.

HG crouched down. "It's okay," she told Emma as she pulled her into a hug. "It just... scared me a little."

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

"It's okay, but you can't do it again," Myka told her. "No more playing with the cat unless he's in the yard. I'll clean this mess up." She passed HG her tesla. "Put these away and then Emma can help you take him home."

"Righty ho, go get your shoes madam," HG told Emma as she took the tesla from Myka. Emma ran off but Myka grabbed HG's arm before she could leave.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" Myka could see that HG was still a little shaken.

"Maybe later," HG assured her. "I think I need to cuddle Emma for a little while."

"I love you," Myka kissed her. "Thank you for saving us from the furry fiend."

"I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you," HG told her.

"I know," Myka assured her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her until she felt HG truly relax and let it go.

She cleared up the broken vase and watched with amusement as HG tried to get the cat back to their neighbour. She was kind of relieved they hadn't kept Dickens in the end.


End file.
